


As long as I am still breathing

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: Kingsmen Prompts [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Gen, Kidnapping, Torture, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eggsy and two other Kingsman are kidnapped Eggsy snaps when he sees the big boss abusing his wife and son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as I am still breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is for a prompt over at dressing room 3
> 
> this is the original prompt http://dressing-room3.livejournal.com/405.html?thread=16789#t16789
> 
> the spelling may not be perfect as I do not have a beta (sorry) hope you enjoy

Eggsy was sketchy on the details of how the hell this happened, one moment he was in the pub with Roxy and her uncle Percival (whom still refused to tell Eggsy his real name). Eggsy remembered thinking that it was a bit hot and he could really do with a sleep, before he saw that people had started dropping to the tables. He barely had a chance to look at the other two before whatever was in the air started to work on him to and his head dropped.

When he woke up he was tied to a chair in some sort of basement with Roxy on his left and Percival on his right. He was missing his glasses but Roxy still had in her earrings, so Merlin would no doubt know where they were by now, because she would have missed he four hour check in. Lancelot had obviously been knocked around during transport if the split lip and blackening eye were anything to go by.

The room its self was almost cliché, steel door, stone walls, and chains hanging from the ceiling, all that was missing was the dripping pipe then it would be that kind of movie. Before Eggsy could take stock of his injuries the door opened and in came four men.

The first screamed henchman, six two, four foot across the shoulders, bald head with images of hell and Satan running up his neck and onto the back of his head. He saw Eggsy was awake and smiled with menace.

The second and third were obviously twins both blond and muscular, sneering all over their faces and looking like they were just waiting for a chance to break a bone or worse.

The fourth was the smallest at maybe five eight, with a perfectly pressed suit and combed hair he was obviously in charge of the whole operation. He walked forward and took out a syringe which he injected into Lancelot and Roxy. Eggsy had no choice but to watch in horror as it happened, the suit must have seen the look on his because he started to speak.

“Oh don’t worry, it is just to bring them around” he then looked Eggsy up and down before smirking “I would not have thought that they would have allowed a drug taker to become a Kingsman”. Deciding to humour the little prick Eggsy replied

“Haven’t done any drugs in a while”

“Well that must be one hell of a tolerance you have built up then because you should have been out for at least an hour more.” Eggsy decided that the fucker resembled a smirking rat.

“Wot the hell did ja take us for?” Eggsy asked which earned him a punch from thing one whilst thing two chuckled.

“I will ask the questions and I will explain once your friends wake up would not want to have to do it more than once.” Suit gave him a pat on the other cheek before walking away and standing with the other three flanking him. Eggsy shook his head slightly little man who liked to act tough just like Dean, his thoughts were interrupted by groans on both sided. Roxy was the first to wake looking around the room before looking to her right to see Eggsy and her Uncle. Percival woke last probably because of the beating he had also taken.

“Good now you are all awake I can tell you what I want and we can get down to business. Your organisation has been putting a dent in my business, you have closed two of my trade links this month alone.” As he paused Eggsy realised whom and what they were dealing with, Daniel McAndrews (whom they had previously never seen) ran one of the largest human trafficking rings in Europe. Kingsman had been attempting to bring him down for the better part of six month, his specialty was taking barely legal kids who came out of orphanages off the streets and selling them. Bastards like this truly made Eggsy sick.

“You sick fuck you’re the one who’s been selling them kids.” this got Eggsy another smack this time from thing two.

“Give the boy a prize he know who I am” McAndrews sneered before continuing “Now what I want is very simple. I want Kingsman out of my business for good if you leave me be I will let you go.”

“Not this side of hell freezing over.” Percival told him earning a strike to the ribs.

“Alright, can’t say I did not offer, in that case you will all be chew toys for my guard dogs after all they do need exc...” he was cut off by the door opening and another guard coming in this one dragging a woman by the hair, another was carrying a screaming little boy.

“We caught them trying to sneak food boss so we thought that they should be brought to you.”  The guard dragging the woman said before tossing her into the room along with the little boy. The woman had tangled black hair and tear tracks on her face, as soon as the boy was on the floor he stood protectively before his mother. Eggsy winced he would recognise that stance anywhere he had worn it enough times. Thinking that they were slaves Eggsy was truly repulsed that anyone could treat a human being that way, however what he heard next made a red mist descend.

“What have I told you woman you eat when I tell you, you are my wife I am in control. And what is this still trying to defend the bitch behind you I can hardly believe a thing as weak as you is my son.” The last thing Eggsy heard was the little boys cry as he was sent flying by his father’s smack.

Eggsy sent the chair back breaking the wood freeing himself and giving him a weapon at the same time. Taking dumb and dumber first he smashed the wood over the first one’s head knocking him out cold, before using the second ones neck to get height to kick baldy in the face hard enough to snap his neck, he saw Roxy out of the corner of his eye so knew the twins would be taken care of if either got up. Eggsy lunged at McAndrews whom had begun to cower. Eggsy took him by the hair and yanked him around to hit his head off the stone wall, once, twice and thrice before dropping him to the ground and standing on his lower leg hard enough to brake the bone. Once he had stopped screaming Eggsy picked him up and said to his bloodied face

“Doesn’t feel nice to be beaten the shit out of by someone stronger than you does it, just so you know you will feel like this every day in prison until the other inmate’s final shank you to death. I hope you enjoy being someone’s bitch.” With that Eggsy dropped him back to the ground and turned around, to find Roxy and Percival looking at him with respect, slight awe and a little fear. From the sound outside it would also appear the extraction team had arrived. Before Eggsy could process any further he felt tugging on his trousers, when he looked down he saw the dark haired little boy whom reminded him of himself.

“You saved my mammy” the little one said before giving a watery smile and hugging his legs “Thank you.” Eggsy put his hand on the little shoulder and ever so gently squeezed.

“You’re Welcome”

*+*+*+

Arthur (previously Merlin) looked at the three before him and went over what had been an incredibly stiff and calm debrief in his head, what he had been told did not match what he had seen in Percival’s recording contacts. Another thing that bothered him had been Eggsy’s speak only when spoken to attitude he needed to see that the boy was truly okay.

“Alright, Lancelot, Percival you can go for the day Galahad stay please.” He said before waving the other two out of the room. Once the door was closed Eggsy turned to.

“Alright Merlin” the boy never had been able to call him Arthur “lets have it, tell me I’m not fit to be a Kingsman”.

“And why would I do that” Merlin asked

“‘Cos of my passed with drugs, ‘Cos I lost it completely in there, ‘Cos I’m a fuck up and we both know it.”

“In that room you snapped two necks, caused a brain haemorrhage, broke a leg, a nose and two cheek bones. In doing so you freed yourself, allowed your partners to escape, saved two civilians and brought down the head of a major person trafficking organisation, not to mention earning the eternal gratitude and hero worship of a young boy. That does not sound like a fuck up to me that sounds like a highly trained agent” Merlin finished looking at the young man before him before adding a little humour to the situation “and as for the drugs remind me to tell you about Harry and the weed incident when we were in university together.”

Eggsy smiled for the first time in hours.

“Harry… no you have to be shitting me… you have to tell me that story” Eggsy sobered again before saying “So you really do not think I lost it in their”

“Son with the kind of household you come from I would have been more surprised if you had not lost it. Amelia and Joseph wanted me to thank you and ask that you keep fighting people like McAnderws” Merlin said and could not help but smile at the answer he received.

“I will keep fighting scum like him as long as I am still breathing.”


End file.
